Let's kiss the sun and burn our lips
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: La glace explosée en des milliers d'échardes lui renvoie son image tordue. Il veut traverser la vitre, rejoindre les beaux yeux noirs, ce sourire sardonique et la Magie. Il veut s'oublier dans ce tourbillon de pouvoir. Il est brisé, comme ce miroir éclaté en dix millions de morceaux de verre et de larmes. Il plonge dans un soleil, et il a hâte de s'y brûler. Dark!Harry. Slash. HPTN


Hm... Je suis pas tout à fait sûre d'être satisfaite. Il faut dire que je l'ai un peu écrit dans le désordre. Et que j'ai rajouté pas mal de détails en cours de route. Et changé de pairing aussi. Bref. Juste pour prévenir que c'est tordu.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Warning :** Crazy!Harry ; Dark!Harry ; Dark!Magic ; Références aux légendes Arthuriennes très, très, très libres (oui je précise tout de suite si j'ai affaire à des fans, j'ai complètement refait le truc à ma sauce, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop) ; Post!War ; Ignorez le Crapilogue ; Mention of pregnancy ; Slash & Het' ; Not!Equal Relationship ; Angst ; Murder

**Playlist :** Killers like Candy by I Am Ghost ; Sound the Buggle by Bryan Addams ; Broken by Seether feat Amy Lee ; Broken Glass and World so Cold by Threee Days Grace ; Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones ; Hallellujah by Jeff Buckley ; You look so fine by Garbage ; Sweet Dreams (are made of this) by Emily Browning etc.

**The titleuh :** Citation de la chanson Killers like candy (transformée en exclamation) - Allons embrasser le soleil et brûler nos lèvres. Ce vers m'a frappé en écrivant cette fic, et c'est le truc qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour finir cet OS (ça doit faire un peu plus d'un an qu'il est commencé le pauvre...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Let's kiss the sun and burn our lips_

A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait commencé un journal.

C'était Hermione qui avait eu l'idée – brillante, toujours intuitive Hermione, sa meilleure amie à la vie à la mort. Pour qu'il écrive, décrive, la guerre, les morts. La souffrance surtout.

Cette douleur qui ne partirait jamais tout à fait, de se sentir à moitié vide parce qu'il avait tué son Némésis, son pire cauchemar… Son dernier pilier. Voldemort, il le haïssait. Il avait voulu lui faire payer – il avait réussi. Mais il y avait perdu une partie de lui-même. Quand il avait torturé ses ennemis, Bellatrix, Wortmail, _Lucius Malfoy_, il était comme mort intérieurement. Il s'était détruit tout seul, aveuglé qu'il était par la haine. Par la vengeance.

Mais ça faisait tellement de _bien_ !

Sentir leur chair se déchirer sous les sorts de Découpe, et les os craquer. Les têtes pendre, sans vie. Les bouches se tordre de douleur, avec leur filet de sang qui coulait lentement, _plic ploc_. Goutte à goutte sur le sol. Les cris, les gémissements sous le sort de Douleur. C'était… Extatique. Et personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait comprendre à quel point le _Golden Boy_ était sali, noirci, malsain à présent.

Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait pas été torturé, il n'avait pas lancé de Crucio ou d'Avada Kedavra. Il n'avait pas torturé et tué lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais été hanté toute sa vie durant par un psychopathe tordu et mégalomane avec un fort penchant pour le sang et les hurlements. Harry les voyait toujours, les victimes du Lord Voldemort, il les voyait toujours comme _ses_ victimes. Le complexe du héros, qu'on l'accusait d'avoir. Oui il l'avait. Il voulait toujours sauver tout le monde et si – quand – il ne réussissait pas… Eh bien, il déprimait. Regrettait. Culpabilisait. Etait-ce sa faute, d'avoir voulu sauver Sirius ? Remus ? Tonks ?

Etait-ce mal d'avoir voulu moins de morts ?

Hermione était intelligente, elle voyait qu'il allait mal. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi exactement.

_Peine de cœur. _Qu'elle disait.

Parce que Ginny, sa « douce Ginny » lui avait dit qu'elle voulait un peu d'espace.

Il n'aimait pas Ginny. Enfin si. Bien sûr. Mais c'était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la seule fan qu'il appréciait, sa première fan réellement sincère. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Avoir à tous prix Harry Potter, son rêve d'enfant, son prince charmant. En sixième année il en avait eu juste tellement _assez_ de devoir lutter constamment contre elle et ses envies... Il l'avait juste laissée faire. Et maintenant, il ne se sentait même plus coupable de penser à une autre odeur quand il la serrait dans ses bras, de voir un autre visage quand il l'embrassait et d'entendre un autre rire quand elle était heureuse.

Merlin il adorait son rire.

Quand il l'entendait, il entendait la même douleur, la même souffrance par lesquelles il était passé. Il voulait l'enlever, l'enlacer, ne jamais le laisser partir. Il savait que c'était mal. Il avait une petite amie dévouée, des amis fidèles. Il pouvait enfin arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort et vivre _normalement_. Comme les autres. Désirer un autre homme, ce n'était pas faire comme les autres.

Pas comme s'il avait une chance non plus.

Mais dans son journal, ce fameux journal, il avait collé une photo de lui. Ça faisait du bien, quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Les cris et le sang s'éloignaient quand il regardait ces cheveux et ces yeux . Il n'avait jamais su comment Colin avait pu obtenir cette photo d'ailleurs. Voir Théodore Nott si détendu, si… Souriant c'était rare comme un arc en ciel. Beau aussi. Il réparait un peu Harry, si triste et si brisé à présent.

Comme un jouet avec lequel on s'est trop amusé.

Comme une arme qui a trop servi.

Harry se sentait si fatigué à présent. Il était seul – tout seul. Et il avait mal. Il était malade. Nauséeux, fiévreux. Hermione avait vérifié, c'était dans sa tête. Le Survivant avait perdu la tête – s'il l'avait jamais eu. Hermione… Il devrait la laisser. Elle était une épouse et une mère maintenant. Elle avait trois enfants – deux petits et un grand – à la maison. Mais elle était aussi une amie, elle disait.

Harry laissait faire, dans son lit de St Mungo.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, brisée, comme lui. Il était cassé. Dumbledore était mort. Voldemort était mort. A quoi pouvait-il servir maintenant que la guerre était finie ? Quel était son utilité ?

En avait-il seulement une ?

Théodore était parti avec sa mère. Harry ne savait pas où et Hermione ne lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas osé demander. Ils étaient partis aussitôt après avoir appris la mort du patriarche Nott. Sans dire au revoir, ni merci. Il n'y avait pas besoin. De toute façon, Harry n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre un mot de remerciement pour avoir _tué_. Théo devait le savoir ou s'en douter. Ils se connaissaient peu. La rivalité Malfoy-Potter avait effacé de l'esprit d'Harry toute possibilité d'amitié avec un Slytherin. Et pourtant, pourtant il avait fini par le remarquer. Il avait une magie noire, tellement... _Noire_. Il était toujours seul, loin de la clique Parkinson-Zabini-Malfoy et leurs larbins.

Alors Harry coulait, silencieux. Parce qu'il était tout seul.

* * *

Théodore Nott n'avait jamais été un Deatheater. Jamais. Son père aurait bien aimé, Voldemort aussi – pour plusieurs raisons toutes répugnantes. Mais non. Sa mère avait posé son veto et on ne disait pas non à Maïa Nott née Karkaroff. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'enseigner à son fils toutes les formes possibles de magie noires – parce que c'était les traditions, parce que Maïa descendait des Black et parce que Théodore n'était pas taillé pour être un mage blanc. Mais il n'avait jamais été marqué – trop fier, trop indépendant. Même Draco Malfoy le reconnaissait et le laissait tranquille.

Pourtant, Théo avait désiré partir, s'enfuir quand était venu le temps de la vérité.

A Hogwarts, tout le monde le prenait pour le fils de son père. Il ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il était bon acteur. Il avait agi exactement comme on l'attendait de lui. Dumbledore surtout. Ne jamais se faire avoir par Dumbledore avait dit Mère. Et Mère avait rarement tort. Alors il s'était fait passer pour, soyons francs, un parfait salopard. Un Sang-Pur raciste et à l'esprit étriqué. En réalité, il admirait les Nés de Muggles à la façon dont ils faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, creusant tous seuls leur propre voie puisqu'on leur refusait celles déjà tracées. Hermione Granger surtout.

La meilleure amie du Survivant, meilleure sorcière de son année. Courageuse, déterminée, et avec ce regard qu'on pouvait attribuer aux femmes qui iront loin. Pas qu'aux femmes d'ailleurs. Harry Potter aussi l'avait ce regard. Pas le meilleur élève, mais certainement l'un des plus puissants. Pas l'ennemi du Dark Lord pour rien après tout.

Théo était resté dans l'ombre, se dissimulant sous la lumière aveuglante de l'imbécillité de Draco Malfoy. Il avait fait son solitaire, son invisible. Malfoy ne l'avait jamais dérangé – les Nott étaient réputés pour leur magie noire. Et la mère de Théodore avait du sang Black après tout. Sa grand-mère s'appelait Cassiopeia Black. C'était la sœur de Pollux Black, le père de Walburga, Cygnus et Alphard Black. Petite, on l'avait envoyée à Durmstrang pendant quelques années – Théo n'avait jamais su pourquoi – et elle y avait rencontré son futur époux. Igor Karkaroff premier du nom. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, Igor Junior et Maïa. De beaux petits enfants, tout prêts à servir les Black et leur fanatisme. Quand Lord Voldemort avait commencé à prendre de l'importance en Angleterre, l'Oncle Igor avait commencé à s'intéresser à la magie noire. _Très_ noire. Et notamment à celle que pratiquait ce nouveau mage noire, là-bas en Angleterre, là d'où venait sa mère.

Cassiopeia n'avait plus beaucoup de contacts, même si elle était restée fidèle aux valeurs de sa famille. C'est pourquoi elle avait organisé un mariage entre sa fille d'à peine dix-sept ans et Théodore Nott Senior qui en avait vingt-sept. Ainsi, la famille Karkaroff, bien qu'étrangère, avait des liens soudés avec des familles anglais nobles et Igor avait une bonne excuse pour intégrer les rangs du nouveau Lord. On était en 1957, juste après la création des premiers Deatheaters. En 1980, Théodore était né. Un an plus tard, le Dark Lord tombait, et son père se faisait arrêter pour terrorisme. Il avait été relâché peu après, mais depuis, on se méfiait des Nott. De l'autre côté de la famille, Oncle Igor avait déshonoré leur nom en achetant sa liberté à coup de noms. Théodore savait que si Cassiopeia avait été encore en vie, elle aurait insisté pour déshériter son propre fils. C'était la manière de faire des Black.

Cette famille portait bien son nom. Plus noirs qu'eux il n'y avait pas. Tordue et malsaine, leur magie possédait cet attrait fascinant qui attirait tous les Sang-Pur... Et chacun s'y brûlait les doigts ensuite, empoisonnés par la folie de cette famille, de sa magie. La Magie Noire rendait fou qui ne savait pas l'utiliser... Ou qui ne savait pas payer le bon prix pour ses souhaits. C'était quelque chose que n'importe quel enfant de Sang-Pure apprenait – même les plus lumineux. La Magie a toujours un prix. Elle peut te demander ton âme, ton bras, ta santé mentale, ton foie, ta famille, ton chien. Tout dépendra de ton souhait.

Aujourd'hui, Théodore avait tout laissé derrière. Magie noire, école, amis, ennemis. Dans une ultime tentative d'échapper à leur réputation trois fois entachée, sa mère et lui avaient fui le pays, cherchant un refuge. Quelque part. N'importe où. Ils n'avaient nul part où aller. Oncle Igor était mort, tué pour sa trahison. Son père pouvait crever dans la prison d'Azkaban ou se faire avaler l'âme, Théodore s'en fichait. Cet homme ne méritait que le nom de monstre. C'était d'ailleurs lui, la véritable raison de la reconnaissance de Théo pour le Survivant.

« Tu devrais retourner en Angleterre Théodore. » Murmura Maïa, serrant l'épaule de son fils. Théodore secoua la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien pour nous là-bas mère. A part des vieux ennemis et des dettes de sorciers à payer bien sûr. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais cher enfant. » Le gronda gentiment Maïa. « Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend, désespéré. Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, de ta magie. Il se noie. Il en a _besoin_. »

Théodore secoua la tête.

« Ma magie est un poison. Elle le détruirait. » Et il le savait, il la connaissait sa magie. Même lui n'était pas immunisé. Tous les Black, même de famille éloignée, finissaient par succomber au venin mortel de leur propre puissance. Donne-m'en plus. J'en veux plus. Et cette folie qu'ils transmettaient telle une araignée tissant sa toile et attrapant mouches et papillons imprudents, elle était arrivée jusqu'à Théo.

« Tu oublies quelque chose. Qui le protégera contre sa propre puissance, sa propre soif de pouvoir ? » Murmura sa mère, passant lentement une main dans les cheveux de Théodore. « Lui aussi est lié aux Black et ce ne sont pas ces adorables moutons blancs qui lui apprendront la difficulté d'être un mage noir. Bientôt, il ne sera que l'ombre de lui-même, affamé de plus de magie. Une faim vorace que seul un Black comme toi pourra satisfaire. N'importe qui d'autre ne fera que l'affamer encore plus... Jusqu'au point de non-retour. »

Théodore releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

Car c'était vrai. Harry Potter avait du sang Black. Il pouvait même en réclamer l'héritage si Draco Malfoy s'effaçait du devant de la scène. Et il le ferait si Potter décidait qu'il voulait devenir un Black. Malfoy avait une dette de vie envers Potter. A vrai dire, _tous_ les sorciers en avaient probablement une.

Et c'était même pas drôle, parce que ça signifiait simplement que le monde sorcier était rempli de couards qui n'étaient pas capables de se battre pour leur vie et préféraient confier leur destinée à une jeune enfant à peine assez grand pour comprendre ce qui l'attendait s'il échouait.

Si Harry Potter n'avait pas tué Voldemort, il serait mort.

Et encore. Avait-il vraiment réussi ? Théodore avait entendu des rumeurs... Pansy Parkinson lui avait murmuré avant son départ que _Potter était un meurtrier, quelqu'un qui avait torturé pour le plaisir, pour la vengeance_. Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew. Tous ces pauvres gens innocents. Haha. Franchement, ils devraient lui remettre une médaille. Et maintenant, parce que tout le peuple sorcier, comme les moutons bêtes et méchants qu'il étaient, _recommençait_ à traiter Harry comme un paria... Le Survivant n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Un fantôme, une âme désespérée ne sachant plus quoi faire pour plaire, pour se faire aimer.

Le miroir brisé ne renvoyait plus que des reflets tordus et malsains.

Pauvre, pauvre Harry Potter, attiré par une magie funeste, rejeté par ses semblables, seul au monde.

« … Je pars. » Murmura finalement Théodore. Sa mère avait raison. Harry Potter était un sorcier puissant – si puissant en vérité que la magie folle et destructrice n'avait sans doute pas perdu de temps à contaminer tout le noyau magique de Celui qui a Vaincu. Il n'était pas fou – pas encore, pas comme Bellatrix, Walburga et même Sirius Black. Mais sa magie... Sa magie était sans doute déjà tellement _noire_. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Tu fais le bon choix mon fils. » Approuva Maïa. Elle était Voyante, comme sa mère, elle connaissait les mouvements des astres et les murmures de sa magie.

Car si la malédiction des Black était la noirceur de leur magie, reflétée par leur folie latente, leur bénédiction était ses dons si rares, et pourtant si fréquents dans leur lignée. Œil pour œil.

Théodore n'avait pas reçu le don de sa mère – c'était un don exclusivement féminin de toute façon. Il ne savait pas encore quelle capacité il avait reçu à son héritage. Certains le découvraient dans l'heure suivant le passage de dix-sept à dix-huit ans. D'autres des années après l'ignoraient encore. Quelques uns ne le découvraient jamais. Et parfois, ils ne pouvaient même pas s'en servir. Recevoir une capacité particulière ne signifiait pas qu'ils la maîtrisaient, au contraire, ou même qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser. Bellatrix était extrêmement douée pour les trois Impardonnables (_même si sa préférence avait toujours été au Crucio, qu'elle maîtrisait peut-être plus encore que le Dark Lord lui-même_). Cassiopeia et Maïa possédaient le don de Voyance. Narcissa possédait une beauté qu'on disait égale à la Reine des Veelas. Et il y en avait tant d'autres...

Potter méritait une chance. Il serait tué ou emprisonné si le monde sorcier découvrait la vérité – parce qu'un héros maléfique, ça le faisait moyen comme image. Mais Théo serait là, pour le protéger, le défendre, être son bouclier envers et contre tout.

Et le pire ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

* * *

Harry inspira brusquement, se relevant dans son lit d'hôpital. Sa main, par réflexe, se plaqua sur son front à la recherche d'une douleur invisible. Mais non. Un sourire amer se forma peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Le cauchemar n'était pas le fruit d'une manipulation de Voldemort. Voldemort était mort, disparu de par le vent, transformé en cendres grises. Voldemort avait été vaincu.

Et pourtant, Harry ne dormait pas.

Lorsque ses yeux se fermaient, il recherchait vainement une paix introuvable, fuyait les cauchemars sombres et hurlants qui le hantaient. Les visages des morts. Les Inferis brûlés à travers leur chair pourrie qui cherchaient malgré tout à l'attraper pour le noyer dans un lac glacé. Les Dementor, glissant jusqu'à lui, capuche découverte. Les Deatheater, le masque arraché criant et suppliant sous ses coups et sa magie.

_Et son plaisir._

Son excitation alors qu'il lançait pour la premier fois le Fiendfyre_. _Sa joie quand il _détruisait_ un Dementor par la seule force de son esprit. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait quand il avait la chance de pouvoir les torturer_ ces pauvres mages noirs de pacotille_.

Il respirait à peine. Son esprit confus cherchait les ennemis à abattre. Sa magie lui murmurait de sortir sa baguette, de chercher sa prochaine _victime_. Il se détestait. Il voulait se taper la tête contre le mur, lancer un Avada Kadavra contre lui même. Mai sil ne pouvait pas, parce que les Reliques l'empêcheraient de mourir de toute façon et qu'il était Harry Potter, un héros, un sauveur.

Dans les histoires, même dans le doute et la peur, les héros n'abandonnaient jamais.

Ils ne mourraient pas non plus.

Ils ne devenaient pas _mauvais_.

« … Je... Je ne veux pas mourir. » Chuchota-t-il, comme un secret à lui-même. _Et tu ne mourras pas,_lui répondit sa magie, _oh non grand héros, mon bien-aimé, mon maître, tu survivras envers et contre tout, cher Mordred, tu vivras et tu accompliras ta destinée, de les détruire, de lutter contre eux, de les tuer, aidé de ton cher Chevalier servant._

… Mordred ? Destinée ? Chevalier ? Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta le front. Il rêvait. _Sweet Dreams are made of this..._ Il y avait une mélodie. Il entendait une voix de fillette et une ritournelle sombre et mécanique. Il y en a qui te veulent du mal. Il y en a qui veulent que tu leur fasses du mal. Alors fais-le. Fais-le Harry. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas ?

C'est trop tôt. Pas encore.

Il se rendormit et rêva de loups qui le dévoraient et qu'il tuait à coup de pelle chez les Dursley. C'était un hiver enneigé, il n'y avait personne. Privet Drive était vide, à part les prédateurs qui hurlaient et grognaient. Il était seul, démuni, sans magie. Il pleurait, parce que les loups étaient trop nombreux et qu'il ne _voulait pas mourir, ça jamais, non pitié, pas encore, Reliques, par pitié, aidez-moi, quelqu'un, n'importe qui..._

Mais il n'y avait personne et Harry mourut, la gorge arrachée par un loup blanc.

* * *

Harry en avait assez des visites d'Hermione venu le sermonner parce que vraiment, il devrait faire plus d'efforts pour guérir et sortir de cet hôpital, et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas sa faute et franchement, il pourrait juste _essayer_ d'aller mieux, non ?

Non.

_Non._

Harry ne voulait pas, parce qu'Harry était seul, solitaire, perdu dans un monde glacé rempli de loups aux yeux rouges. Et sur cette terre enneigée, là où il n'y avait que le froid et les arbres morts, il attendait, attendait. Les âmes lui chuchotaient des secrets, parlaient d'une destinée dont il ne voulait pas. Et les loups hurlaient. La lune pâle éclairait vaguement le chemin d'obscurité et Harry ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas continuer mais _il en avait besoin_.

Et il y avait Ronald aussi, qui accompagnait sa future femme (_dix-sept ans et déjà fiancés..._) qui grognait dans son coin, mais laisse-le, tu vois pas qu'il a pété un boulon ? C'est plus le même, ça sert à rien, tu perds ton temps. Il viendra pas au mariage, hein Harry, il restera juste enfermé dans sa petite chambre, dans son lit douillet pendant que ma sœur pleure tous les soirs parce que t'es plus qu'un légume et...

Généralement, c'était là qu'une infirmière les faisait partir. Toujours la même. Mignonne, petite aux cheveux châtains. Tout en fanfreluches et bijoux fantaisies. Une vraie fille quoi. C'était une fan du Survivant, une discrète et gentille, qui lui rapportait un bouquet de roses blanches le matin. Elle disait que des fleurs fraîches d'une couleur aussi pure lui donnerait envie de vivre. Quand elle s'occupait de lui le levait, le baignait, le nourrissait ou le mettait au lit, elle lui parlait de la vie dans le Monde Magique.

Harry s'en fichait, mais elle continuait. Naïve. Il préférait s'enfoncer dans une mélancolie auto-destructive, le monde du dehors... C'était un autre monde, un monde de contes de fées qui vivait son « Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ». Il aurait dû être le prince et trouver sa princesse. Se marier après avoir vaincu le tyran. Mais non, il restait seul, bercé par une voix douce qui babillait des informations inutiles.

Parfois il se demandait – qui suis-je vraiment ? Le Survivant ? Harry Potter ? Harry ? Personne. Tu n'es personne, tu n'es qu'une poupée qui a eu son utilité, qui a dansé pour un peuple ingrat et maintenant tu attends la mort sans bouger de ton lit. Tu es comme Pinocchio, une marionnette qui ne souhaite que de couper ses fils. Mais les fées ont disparu depuis longtemps, avalées par Avalon et leur reine Morgana est partie avec Arthur, le roi d'Albion, pour le monde des morts. Tu es tout seul Harry. _Mordred_.

Ce nom qui résonnait, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la signification. Qui était Mordred ?

_Le Roi, le sauveur, le fils d'Arthur et de Morgana._

Mordred. N'était-ce pas un chevalier félon, celui qui avait tué Arthur ? _Non. Les légendes sont fausses, tordues. _Il y a une part de vérité. _Elle est cachée. _Où ?

Il parlait tout seul. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il en rit, parce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon, de rire de ses malheurs comme s'ils allaient s'en aller parce qu'il faisait semblant de s'en amuser. Son rire était froid et amer, rien à voir avec celui qui le prenait pendant ses années d'études. Mais la guerre change. La guerre vous transforme un homme bien en tueur, en assassin. Il avait prévu les morts de Malfoy, de Bellatrix, de Voldemort. Il les avaient préparées, en avait souri alors qu'il s'entraînait.

Si je ne me peux pas lance le sort de mort, alors je peux m'entraîner avec des sorts qui, bien lancés, deviendront aussi mortels. Un sort de découpe près de la gorge, ou un bon Reducto en pleine poitrine. _Et si je les capture et que je les torture, qui s'en plaindra ?_ Malfoy Jr peut-être. Mais Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à rendre Draco malheureux.

Si je suis malheureux, alors pourquoi pas lui ? C'est mon ennemi, mon rival, ma Némésis. Comme Voldemort. Si je vois le monde en noir, si je perds espoir, alors eux non plus n'y ont plus droit. _S'ils __savaient qui tu étais petit roi, s'ils savaient... Morgana les punira pour ce qu'il t'ont fait, car la seule raison à leur existence est de te servir_.

Qui était cette voix qui lui murmurait de telles certitudes ? _Ta magie, mon bel enchanteur_.

Sa magie, vraiment ? Il n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Les Potions devaient avoir un effet secondaire impromptu, devaient le rendre un peu malade. Ou alors il avait définitivement perdu la tête, comme s'évertuait à le répéter Rita Skeeter depuis... Depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle n'avait pas tort – peut-être. Il rêvait parfois de l'écharper vivante. De l'écraser, non pas sous sa forme d'insecte, mais en tant qu'humaine. La voir se tordre de douleur, le supplier de la laisser en vie._ Tout, je ferai tout, pitié, Harry, pitié, ce n'était que des plaisanteries, rien de bien méchant, rien de, pitié, par pitié..._

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était la pitié. Les Dursley ne connaissaient pas. Voldemort non plus.

Même Dumbledore, le grand, magnifique Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu pitié de lui. L'envoyer à la mort chaque année, l'observer grandir, se transformer en un petit garçon bizarre et brisé. Une arme prête à l'emploi, mais qui n'a pas d'autre but que de se battre. Et maintenant ? Maintenant que Quirell, le Basilic, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, Barty Jr, Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape, Voldemort, Greyback, maintenant qu'ils sont tous morts, qu'est-ce que je fais Albus ? Mais tu es mort toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Le marionnettiste est mort. Et sa jolie poupée ? A la poubelle. A quoi pourrait-elle servir ? Faire jolie ? Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Vivre ? Olala, elle en demande beaucoup pour une poupée.

« J'ai tué votre ennemi. » Dit-il doucement. L'infirmière s'arrêta dans sa toilette. Son babillage aussi. Elle se tut et le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. _Ça parle !_ « Je l'ai tué et maintenant, vous voulez tous que je fasse le beau, la parade, comme un pantin ridicule. »

Elle recula cette fois, parce que la voix d'Harry monta d'un ton, se chargea de colère et de frustration.

« Je ne veux pas de votre vie superficielle. Je veux, je sais pas, je veux _autre chose_. Vous comprenez ça ? » Et pendant sa tirade, il ne la regardait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de ses yeux verts. « Allez tous vous faire foutre. J'en ai marre, je ne veux pas, je veux... Je veux que vous _partiez_. Sortez. Sortez ! » Il criait presque à présent.

La jeune femme recula encore, prête à franchir la porte, à courir crier aux journalistes _Je l'ai entendu, il m'a parlé, à moi, le Survivant parle, il m'a parlé_. Et peu importe si ces mots étaient un rejet, peu importe s'ils n'étaient même pas vraiment pour elle. Mais elle n'atteignit pas la porte, parce qu'Harry en avait assez, et qu'il n'avait plus de contrôle. Il était sans Chevalier pour le protéger, alors sa magie s'en chargea pour lui.

_Stupide pimbêche qui pense qu'elle a tous les droits, qu'elle peut parler à mon maître comme elle le souhaite. Tu n'as aucun droit, petite pute, tu ne mérites pas de l'entendre parler, encore moins d'aller t'en vanter ailleurs. La porte t'est désormais fermée, mais regarde, il y a un autre chemin juste pour toi, là, par la fenêtre !_

Elle pleurait et s'agrippait aux barreaux du lit, au mur, au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de son plus fort qu'un murmure, mais elle chuchotait quand même, comme Rita dans les fantasmes d'Harry. Elle n'était pas mieux que cette journaliste de toute façon. Toutes les mêmes. Elle aurait fini comme elle. Harry lui rendait un service : on se souviendrait d'elle comme d'une gentille femme, pas méchante et discrète. L'infirmière de l'Élu.

Quand elle glissa enfin, la magie s'évapora et on entendit dans tout l'hôpital le hurlement déchirant de cette pauvre fille. Harry s'étira et cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Où était l'infirmière ? Elle était en train de bavarder et de le laver, comme d'habitude et puis...

Ses yeux s'élargirent. _La fenêtre_. Il fallait la réparer. Elle pourrait tomber. _Elle est tombée ! Et c'est tant mieux, cette garce aurait pu te contaminer avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse qui cache autant d'hypocrisie que de mensonges_.

Mais Harry avait les bras lourds, et il se sentait _siiiiii_ fatigué. Peut-être qu'il pouvait fermer les yeux, juste deux minutes avant d'appeler à l'aide. Deux minutes pas plus, se dit-il en se couchant plus confortablement. Son esprit avait déjà oublié _l'incident_, effacé par les paroles réconfortantes de sa propre magie. Dors, Harry, dors Mordred. Tu es tranquille, tout va bien. La menace a disparu, tout est fini maintenant. Tu peux te reposer.

_Ton Chevalier arrive, alors ne t'en fais pas._

* * *

Ginny vint le voir, avec un air de veuve éplorée. Elle s'assit près de lui, murmura des je comprends, je t'aime tu sais Harry, reviens-nous, reviens-moi, et lui serra la main. Il ne bougea pas, cligna à peine des yeux quand elle se leva et commença à crier.

« J'ai tout abandonné pour toi Harry ! J'ai failli mourir pour toi, plusieurs fois ! J'ai accepté que tu partes faire ta quête des Horcruxes sans moi, de retourner à Hogwarts pour finir mes études parce que _tu_ pensais que c'était essentiel, que je ne devais pas foutre ma vie en l'air à cause de cette guerre ! Regarde-toi maintenant et dis-moi que tu appliques tes propres conseils ! _Hypocrite !_ Voilà ce que tu es Harry. Parce que maintenant tu pourris ici et tu te laisses mourir et... »

La magie d'Harry s'enflamma parce que cette femme était _une menace, menace, tuer, tuer, tuez-la, il faut la tuer, Chevalier_... C'était un orage d'émotions enchevêtrées, des émotions que le visage de montrait plus mais que la magie gardait bien au chaud et c'était une rage sans fin, une tristesse au moins aussi grande et _une telle terreur parce qu'elle allait lui faire du mal_.

Mais Ginny ne comprenait pas le langage de la magie. Elle ne faisait pas partie des Élus d'Avalon. Son sang Black était dilué et renié. Elle sortit en courant. En larmes. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

D'autres vinrent ensuite. Georges, qui essaya de lui dire de vivre pour son jumeau (_mais lui survivait déjà à peine et la magie n'eut aucun mal à le convaincre de rejoindre son frère, car c'était mieux ainsi, on ne sépare pas les âmes sœurs, nonon, Morgana n'aurait jamais osé_), puis Bill et Charlie, tour à tour, pour parler de toute et de rien. La magie les chassa à coup d'illusion, de dragon hurlant, furieux, cherchant avec la gueule une proie intouchable. Il y eut Molly et Arthur, même Perçy.

Le jour de Noël, Luna et Neville vinrent. C'était différent parce que la magie ronronna près de la jeune fille, qui caressait un chat invisible. Neville balbutia quelques mots à propos de mariage et de faire partie de la famille. Aux oreilles sourdes d'Harry, c'était comme un bourdonnement désagréable. Mais les doigts de Luna était comme le toucher des fées, mystérieux et agréable, alors il laissa couler (_sa magie s'enroula autour de lui, comme une lionne endormie protège ses petits_). Neville lui dit que c'était un honneur de le connaître, d'avoir combattu à ses côtés et Luna finit par le traîner dehors.

Avant de partir, elle dit que son Chevalier arrivait, qu'il ne fallait plus s'inquiéter.

* * *

Théodore n'avait pu s'en empêcher. L'appel était trop fort. Il avait à peine pris le temps de donner des ordres à ses elfes de maison, n'avait pas défait ses bagages. A peine arrivé dans son ancien manoir, que déjà il repartait, à la recherche d'Harry (_de sa magie envoûtante, au parfum délicieux, ooooh si bon_).

Le trouver catatonique était attendu. Mais même Théodore ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à la coquille presque vide d'Harry Potter. C'était ça le sauveur du monde ? Un humain faible et fragile, dont les morceaux disparates gisaient encore à terre ?

_Peut-être mais tu vas le reconstruire, rassembler chaque écharde de verre, chaque épine ensanglantée et larmoyante, et les rassembler. C'est ton destin et tu vas en aimer chaque seconde car tu es né pour lui._

« Hello Potter. Un peu de compagnie peut-être ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas bien sûr – Théo n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait conscience que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Il avait envie de l'enlacer, mais se retint. La magie le poussa malgré tout, celle d'Harry le tira, jusqu'au lit et il s'assit dessus sans savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Il en passa une dans ses cheveux. Potter (_Harry_) ne bougea pas, ses yeux vides fixés sur la fenêtre (_il y a des barreaux, il paraît qu'une infirmière s'est tué, il paraît qu'il l'a poussé, parce qu'il lui **parlait**_).

« Beau temps, non ? » C'était stupide de dire ça. Le temps était gris, et il pleuvait presque tous les jours. Mais St Mungo était un peu comme le Ministère, il faisait toujours beau aux fenêtres. Parce que c'était bon pour le moral des malades, d'entendre un vent doux souffler, les oiseaux chanter et de sentir le soleil sur leur peau.

Théodore avait toujours été fasciné par le soleil, un peu comme un enfant fixera le feu. C'est dangereux, inquiétant, mais il y a toujours cette envie de _toucher_. Il y avait la même sensation qui s'échappait par vagues d'Harry. Une sensation de danger, _attirante_. Théodore voulait y plonger, se laisser consumer par le feu brûlant de cette étoile qu'était Harry Potter. Une étoile filante, fais un vœu. Une étoile qui meurt et qui explose, lève la tête et regarde-là donner jusqu'au bout sa lumière.

Harry Potter était un de ces soleils mourants, qui n'avait même plus de lumière à donner. Et sans Soleil, le monde était plongé dans des ténèbres terrifiantes.

Théodore n'avait pas peur des ténèbres – il avait grandi parmi elles. Mais Harry... Harry avait besoin de sa propre lumière. Alors Théo devait le faire aller mieux.

Oui mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi Potter ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre nous exactement ? Pourquoi je voudrai te réparer ?

_Parce que vous serez parfaits, brillants et sombres, les tueurs parfaits, le souverain perdu et son Chevalier qui le guide à travers l'ombre et la lumière, le bien et le mal. Vous retrouverez le chemin d'Avalon ensemble, parce que c'était prédit._

« Tu devrais te battre Potter. » Il s'arrêta. « Non. Pas te battre. T'as plus personne à vaincre. Plus d'ennemis, plus de prophétie ou je ne sais trop quoi. Honnêtement, Potter. Apprends à vivre – si ce n'est que ça. Tu pourrais, je sais pas. Passer tes NEWT. Devenir auror ou ministre ou chanteur ou dresseur de chimpanzés. Tout ce que tu veux. Le pire est derrière toi, c'est fini, tu l'as vaincu. Respire Potter. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Il avait envie de rire en prononçant ces mots. C'était du vide, des belles paroles. Ni lui ni Potter n'y croyaient. Les deux magies poussaient, tiraient, _suppliaient_. Théodore serra les poings. La magie noire, c'est addictif. Si on n'y fait pas attention, on y prend trop goût et soudain, on est plus soi-même. Mais eux, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Eux, ils avaient du sang Black. Potter en était l'héritier et ça le rendait bien plus pur que Draco Malfoy, même avec du sang plus dilué. Harry était un Black, et même son sang de Potter ne pouvait pas le protéger du _don_ offert par Morgana.

Et il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, à fixer la fenêtre comme une poupée.

« Secoue-toi un peu Potter ! Réveille-toi. » Théodore insista, parce que ça semblait être la chose à faire. Potter était un légume. Une coquille vide. La magie noire le dévorait de l'intérieur, et il n'y avait rien que Théo puisse faire – rien à part attendre et observer. Regarder les yeux verts perdre leur couleur, disparaître dans un tourbillon de magie et d'agonie.

_Tu as mal Potter ? Tu souffres et c'est pour ça que tu t'es retranché dans ton esprit. Pour oublier, oublier que ta magie n'est plus à toi, plus vraiment. C'est triste, mais il faut l'endurer parce que les gens ont besoin de toi_.

« Ils ont besoin de toi. » Dit-il. Il avait honte de dire ça, il crevait d'envie de juste sortir et claquer la porte, d'oublier la pâleur, la maigreur, le corps courbé prêt à se laisser mourir, attendant juste que la Faucheuse se lasse de cette torture mentale, et surtout, _ces yeux, ce regard vide et sans âme, on aurait dit qu'un Dementor l'avait embrassé_. Laisse-moi, disaient-ils ces yeux, laisse-moi mourir ici dans ce lit. Je m'en fous, j'en ai marre. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici, la lumière est éteinte. Harry Potter veut mourir. Alors juste, par pitié, laisse-moi partir. « Tu te souviens, Potter ? Ce sont des moutons, des abrutis perdus, ils sont perdus sans toi, ils ont besoin de toi, ces petits cons de mages blancs. Ils te demandent. »

Et soudain, Harry Potter ouvrit la bouche, parla, se tourna vers lui et les yeux brillaient, de nouveau. Et même si c'était la fureur qui leur rendait un peu de lumière, Théodore s'en fichait, parce que c'était mieux que rien.

« Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Élu. Celui qui a vaincu. Ce sont des titres, des mots vides de sens. Qui je suis, pourquoi j'existe ? Je veux pas les guider. Je veux pas qu'ils me suivent bêtement, j'en ai marre d'être leur berger. » (_mais tu n'es plus un berger Harry Potter, plus depuis que ta magie a commencé à agir, tu n'es qu'un loup, un loup dans la bergerie_) « Je veux être libre, être moi... Juste Harry. » Des larmes coulaient sur les joues rougies. Il faisait froid. « J'ai rempli ma mission, je l'ai tué. J'en ai même fait trop, il paraît. » Rire amer. « Je veux... Je... Je sais plus. Je suis fatigué »

Et le Survivant, le héros du peuple, le sauveur, s'effondra en sanglot dans les draps blancs. Il y avait trop de pression, trop d'attentes sur le dos fragile. Théodore ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, voir son (_son quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à voir le Golden Boy sombrer?_) A voir Harry Potter craquer, comme une bouteille de champagne trop secouée. Il était le bouchon qui volait, le champagne qui dégoulinait sur une nappe en dentelle, la bouteille qui tombait et se brisait en mille morceaux.

Théodore voulait lui gueuler dessus. Lève-toi, relève-toi, t'es le Survivant merde, t'es censé être fort, _solide_, t'es pas censé avoir l'air... D'une poupée de chiffon. D'une arme trop usée. D'un jouet qu'on relègue au placard parce qu'on s'en est trop servi et qu'il s'est cassé. Crac.

« Viens-là Potter. » Murmura Théo. Il ne voulait (_pouvait_) pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait le consoler, caresser les cheveux noirs essuyer les larmes tièdes. « Viens. Je suis là. Appuies-toi sur moi et_ relèves-toi_. Je serai là si tu tombes. Je serai _toujours _là. »

Et il y avait quelque chose en lui, qui _tirait_ et riait. Un lien bizarre, fort et inconnu.

_Son nom est Mordred. Tu le chériras et le protégeras. Tu tueras et mourras pour lui. Tu es son chevalier et il est ton roi._

* * *

Harry s'était vite habitué à Théodore. Ce n'était pas difficile, parce que sa magie lui criait littéralement d'agir devant lui, de bouger, de parler, de _s'exprimer_. Harry savourait ça, sa magie et celle de Théo se mêlaient et c'était _bon_. Théodore essayait de l'empêcher de le faire, de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie noire (_Harry n'avait même pas mal pris le fait que sa magie soit devenue sombre_). Mais Harry préférait sentir sa magie sauvage et protectrice et pou une raison bizarre qu'il refusait de dire, Théodore ne disait jamais non à Harry.

_C'est parce qu'il t'aime, parce que tu es son Roi, petit Mordred, petite âme réincarnée qui ne sait pas encore la vérité..._

Harry avait aussi demandé à lire des livres sur Morgana et Mordred. Parce qu'il était peut-être corrompu par sa propre magie, peut-être que oui, son esprit glissait sur une pente un peu trop raide, mais il _entendait _le nom Mordred.

Partout. Dans ses rêves, quand les loups hurlaient, que la lune était pleine et ronde et _rouge de sang_.

Mordred, Mordred. Il en avait entendu parler vaguement, quand il était petit. Sa maîtresse avait parlé de la légende, la légende de Morgana, Mordred, Arthur, Merlin et Viviane. Harry ne se souvenait pas des détails – Dudley ne le laissait jamais écouter en cours, et de tout façon, il était petit, les souvenirs étaient flous au mieux. Sauf quand il faisait de la magie. Là il se souvenait distinctement de la terreur sans nom qui le prenait (_peur de la punition, de l'inconnu, besoin de réassurance, chaleur douce et aimante qui le prend, murmure des fées et des lutins d'Avalon_). Théo avait dit qu'il ferait de son mieux, mais il revint bredouille une, deux, trois, dix fois.

A force, les infirmiers et les médecins avaient fini par comprendre qu'Harry allait mieux quand son mystérieux visiteur venaient. Il y avait des regards curieux, des commérages échangés et même quelques sifflements haineux. Mais Théodore était un Slytherin, il savait parler. Il finissait toujours par revenir, même quand le psychologue d'Harry jugea leur relation dangereuse et volatile. Harry ne voyait pas le danger. Théodore clamait sa magie et les cauchemars. Harry ne rêvait plus que d'un beau pays où le ciel était blanc et l'herbe bleue. Où il y avait encore des elfes – les vrais, ceux qui ressemblent à des enfants centenaires, à la peau verte couverte de feuilles et de fleurs – des fées et des farfadets. Les créatures chantaient, dansaient et riaient dans une ronde sans fin. Harry observait, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait toujours une femme et un homme à côté de lui, mais pas ses parents (_ou peut-être que si_). Une femme aux courts cheveux noirs, une couronne de laurier posée dessus. Elle était toujours habillée de blanc, avec un long sceptre de bois clair et poli. Harry le savait parce qu'elle le lui avait dit (_ou peut-être pas, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de son dans ces rêves, jamais_). De l'autre côté, il y avait un roi en armure avec un couronne d'or et d'argent sur la tête. Il était plus petit que la femme, mais plus imposant et menaçant. Il avait des cheveux roux et de beaux yeux verts.

Quand la fête était terminée et que le rêve se dissolvait dans le calme de l'aurore, Harry pensait à ses parents. James et Lily. Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs. Une femme mince à la chevelure rousse et avec le plus beau regard qui existe. Parfois, Harry rêvait encore, et ils se transformaient comme le couple de la fête.

Harry était moins fatigué, parce que quand il se réveillait, Théodore était là, et il souriait très doucement.

Théo avait le plus beau sourire du monde.

* * *

L'hôpital finit par jeter Harry dehors. Forcément, il n'était pas malade et bon, quand un médecin vous surprend en train d'agir presque normalement avec un de vos visiteurs, même les plus solides arguments de son psy n'avait pu empêcher la décision d'être rendue.

Il erra un peu dans Londres, se demandant quoi faire.

Reprendre une vie normale ? Avoir une femme, des enfants, un travail ?

Sa magie pleurait pour Théodore. Il ne voulait pas épouser une femme, il était trop jeune pour penser aux enfants et il n'avait même pas fini son éducation alors travailler... Et il était riche. Il se retrouva dans ce qui restait de Grimmauld. En le voyant, Kreacher se jeta à genoux et le pria d'accepter son pardon, ses excuses pour l'avoir traité ainsi. L'elfe de maison lui promit tout, obéissance, politesse, bien-être, même la lune s'il le fallait et il était désolé, désolé, tellement _désolé_. Harry ne répondit rien et se fit un sandwich lui-même.

Le lendemain, Kreacher s'était pendu dans son antre.

Harry n'y prêta même pas attention. La magie lui ronronna que les elfes de maison n'étaient que des descendants des parias, les traîtres, servants et adorateurs de _Viviane_. Harry sentit une haine inexplicable en pensant au nom.

_Traîtresse, usurpatrice, une félonne qui ne mérite que de se faire écarteler, éventrer, lapider, meurs, meurs, meurs, parjure !_

Théodore vint l'aider à fouiller la bibliothèque. Dans l'atmosphère sombre et dangereuse, où on pouvait sentir la magie noire qui s'échappait des lourds volumes de papier et de cuir, Harry se sentait à l'aise. Son mal du pays (_Avalon, Avalon!_) se réduisait un peu, surtout quand Théo posait sa main sur son bras ou son épaule pour lui dire qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Au bout d'un mois de recherche, Harry en avait assez appris sur Merlin, Arthur, Viviane et Morgana pour s'estimer satisfait.

Avalon était un royaume de magie et de savoir, un monde perdu que l'Humanité recherchait depuis des lustres – la Nuit des Temps presque. On lui avait donné de multiples noms, tous portant une signification dans l'Histoire. Éden. Eldorado. Avalon. Atlantide. Valhalla. Bien plus encore.

La vérité, c'était que Avalon était partout et nul part à la fois. Plusieurs portes menant toutes à la Cité perdue étaient éparpillées dans le monde, mais elles étaient toutes scellées par la puissante Magie des fées qui protégeait le royaume.

Avalon était l'antre des Créatures disparues. Fées, lutins, elfes... Elles n'étaient pas éteintes, simplement parties. Les derniers à avoir traversé le Voile, s'appelaient Morgana et Arthur. La légendaire Reine des Fées et son Chevalier.

Au début, Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre. Morgana était l'ennemie d'Arthur non ? Et Arthur n'était pas chevalier, il était roi. En réalité, c'était le fonctionnement d'Avalon qui lui donnait ce titre. A l'époque, les sorcières n'étaient pas humaines. La magie était réservée à quelques élus parmi les races déjà bénies par sa présence. La Reine d'Avalon, gardienne d'Excalibur et du monde magique, faisait partie de ces sorcières.

Mais les sorcières étaient souvent faibles physiquement, devaient parfois sacrifier leur santé ou une capacité physique, voire même un membre pour nourrir leur magie. Alors pour les défendre, elles faisaient appel à un Chevalier. Un homme – humain le plus souvent – qui les défendrait jusqu'à la mort. Morgana avait Arthur. Viviane avait Lancelot.

Pour comprendre la légende, Harry avait dû retourner jusqu'à la naissance d'Arthur. La balance de la Magie avait été grandement perturbée parce que pour la première fois, un mâle humain possédait la magie. Certains lui prêtaient une alliance avec le Diable. D'autres supposaient des pouvoirs divins. En réalité, Merlin était là pour préparer l'arrivée de deux sorcières opposées en tous points.

L'une d'elle serait celle qui fermerait les portes d'Avalon au reste d'Albion. L'autre répandrait la magie à travers le monde.

Bien que les gens se méfient d'un sorcier, Uther Pendragon demanda l'aide de Merlin pour obtenir une nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait, Igraine. De cette nuit naquit Arthur, futur roi d'Albion. La même nuit, un elfe vola l'aînée d'Igraine et la remplaça avec une changelin. L'enfant volée devint Morgana et la demi-sœur d'Arthur devint Morgause.

Morgana grandit à Avalon, et on n'entendit parler d'elle qu'à partir du moment où la vieille reine des fées mourut, laissant le royaume sans protection. Il y avait deux candidates possibles : Viviane, une jeune nymphe blonde à la voix d'ange et Morgana, humaine devenue fée sans origine. Les informations devenaient floues à partir de ce moment-là, mais Harry supposait qu'il y avait une épreuve ou quelque chose comme ça.

Toujours est-il que Morgana devint la reine et partit chercher un Chevalier. Viviane s'exila, rendue amère par la défaite. Morgana rencontra Arthur et tous deux tombèrent amoureux. Harry ignorait si leur lien de parenté était connu ou non. Peut-être que la transformation de Morgana en fée était suffisante pour empêcher toute consanguinité ? De leur union naquit Mordred, héritier d'Albion et fée mâle bien plus puissant que la moyenne – fait sans aucune doute lié à la bénédiction de Merlin sur Arthur, en plus de la Magie protégeant Morgana en tant que reine des fées.

Malheureusement, Arthur était déjà marié à Guenièvre, et par rancœur, celle-ci partit à la recherche de Viviane. Avec l'aide de Lancelot, le Chevalier de Viviane et amant de Guenièvre, elles fomentèrent un complot destiné à renverser à la fois Arthur et Morgana et unifier Avalon et Albion.

Viviane séduisit Merlin pour l'attirer à Brocéliande et lui voler sa magie avant de l'enfermer dans un dôme protecteur, lui promettant qu'elle prendrait soin de _son_ royaume et de celui de Guenièvre. Harry ne savait pas si Merlin s'était laissé attirer volontairement, pensant que Viviane serait une meilleure reine que Morgana ou s'il s'était fait prendre au piège de l'amour.

Ici l'histoire sautait une ou deux décennies. Arthur était envahi par une armée d'hommes séduits par Lancelot et Guenièvre, et Viviane conduisait ses créatures à l'assaut d'Avalon tandis que Mordred partait à la recherche de Merlin. Et bien que Morgana parvint à repousser les créatures de Viviane, les maudissant en les transformant en elfes de maison, et tua la félonne elle-même, elle arriva à Camlann trop tard pour sauver son Chevalier.

Folle de rage, elle maudit les anglais, leur jurant de fermer les portes d'Avalon jusqu'à ce que son fils juge qu'il était l'heure de les rouvrir. Puis elle emmena en barque son bien-aimé jusqu'à leur île et plus personne ne trouva jamais le chemin jusqu'à Avalon. Mordred essaya, plusieurs fois, désespéré de l'abandon de sa mère. Mais Merlin lui expliqua qu'Albion avait besoin d'un chef et que seul Mordred possédait le pouvoir nécessaire pour rallier, comme son père avant lui, toute la nation à lui.

La légende en elle-même s'arrêtait là, mais Harry avait réussi à retranscrire des vieux manuscrits qui racontaient un peu plus que de simples mythes : la malédiction de Morgana ne s'était pas terminée avec la mort de Mordred, et il était probable qu'Harry puisse parler de réincarnation. Les parchemins usés racontaient qu'autrefois, la famille Potter était plongée dans la magie noire, la magie des fées. Que certains disaient que cette famille descendait de la légendaire Morgana.

Morgause elle-même avait eu des descendants elle aussi, la famille Black. Théodore, les bras gentiment entrelacés autour du cou d'Harry lui avait chuchoté que c'était pour ça que les Black avaient toujours eu une magie plus _sombre_ que les autres. Que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient des dons. Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié, savourant l'odeur fraîche de Théodore. Il sentait le pin, l'encre et le savon.

« Alors je suis la réincarnation de Mordred ? » Demanda-t-il quand même. « Et tu es mon Chevalier ? »

« Plus que réincarnation, je pense que tu en descends directement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la famille d'Arthur – du côté des Pendragon peut-être – ait eu d'autres descendants, qui mènent jusqu'à la famille Evans. »

S'il avait été comme avant, avant d'être cassé et reconstruit de manière maladroite par Théodore et sa magie, Harry aurait paniqué. Il aurait crié, envoyé valdingué des objets et dit que non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas l'héritier d'un royaume perdu, il n'était qu'Harry. Mais Harry ne pensait qu'à l'odeur de Théo, et à la chaleur de sa peau, alors il ne dit rien, enfonça juste un peu plus son nez dans le cou blanc. Théodore ne réagit pas, mais resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

Dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque, à peine éclairée par deux ou trois chandeliers, on aurait presque dit qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

* * *

Théodore ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry était devant lui, bizarrement gêné. Il se dandinait et Théo avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas digne d'un prince.

« Hm. Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu sais. » Harry avait beau se montrer sans âme et émotions ces derniers temps, corrompu par la magie qu'il était, il ne savait toujours pas parler.

« Harry. » Dit-il fermement. Que dire à une déclaration d'amour ? Que répondre ? Harry cessa de bouger et regarda ses pieds. « Lève les yeux. Fais-moi face. Je veux voir ton regard quand je te parle. Tu es le prince ici. » Harry obéit, et Théodore se demanda soudain qui était en contrôle de qui ici.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Vraiment. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa magie triomphait, lui hurlait de se jeter sur lui et de le prendre, là, ici, maintenant. Sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il y avait à peine quelques mois, ils se connaissaient à peine. Qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment consentant – c'est la magie qui parle Théo. Pour toi comme pour lui.

« Je suis flatté. » Commença-t-il. Déjà, l'espoir d'Harry disparaissait, parce qu'on ne commence pas une réponse positive par _je suis flatté_. « Vraiment. Je... Ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Mais tu sais... C'est le lien de nos magies qui nous... poussent. On ne peut pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas toi qui... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi exactement ? » La voix est sèche et cassante. Harry l'a mal pris. Théo tressaillit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser juste lui faire comprendre... « Sors de chez moi Nott. »

« Harry... »

« SORS. »

Théodore obéit, en ayant la sensation de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Et il avait raison, vraiment. D'abord parce qu'Harry commença à revoir ses anciens amis. La petite rousse. Elle venait, tranquillement dans le manoir et repartait le lendemain, l'air satisfaite. Harry sortait peu, mais ça lui arrivait, de se laisser traîner en ville avec les Weasley. Théo s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Il se disait que c'était normal, de suivre son prince, qu'il suivait juste son instinct. Il vit plusieurs fois la même rouquine avec d'autres hommes, la langue dans leur bouche ou sur leur sexe. Théodore avait envie de la tuer sur place.

Il se retint.

Il se retint longtemps – il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il dormait à peine, passait son temps à observer Harry tenter de se reconstruire de nouveau. Comme _eux_ le voulaient. Puis se détruire encore et encore et encore, comme Pénélope qui défaisait son œuvre chaque nuit. Théodore savait qu'Harry l'attendait. Qu'il avait besoin de lui.

_Va à ton roi, ne le trahis pas, va, va, va !_

Sa magie ne voulait plus se calmer. Et puis, un jour, il craqua. Pas parce que la tension était trop forte, pas parce qu'il en avait assez de voir Ginny Weasley se pendre au bras d'Harry. Parce que dans le journal, il y avait une annonce de mariage.

Et pire.

_Une annonce de naissance. Au nom de Potter et Weasley_.

Cette petite pute lui faisait croire qu'elle attendait son enfant. Théodore se foutait éperdument de savoir si c'était vrai ou pas – l'enfant pouvait très bien être celui d'Harry s'ils avaient couché ensemble après tout – mais de savoir qu'elle le menait en bateau, qu'elle avait au moins deux ou trois autres amants réguliers, ça non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il entra 12 Square Grimmauld, de la sueur sur son front, des cernes sous les yeux et un air fou sur le visage. Harry était seul heureusement. Il vint à sa rencontre. Il avait perdu toutes émotions, encore. Il marchait, bougeait, mais il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Etrangement, ça ne fit qu'enrager encore plus Théo.

Il poussa Harry contre le mur, ses émotions l'aveuglant soudain. Il n'avait pas le droit. _Il n'avait pas le droit_.

« Tu vas arrêter de la voir. » Siffla-t-il. « Tu vas la laisser seule, avec son gamin. Elle va se démerder. Elle est grande non ? Elle a quel âge déjà ? Dix-sept ans. Elle ne te mérite pas. Tu m'entends Harry ? _Tu m'as compris_? » Théodore ne maîtrisait plus rien. Ni son corps qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à écraser la gorge et les poignets d'Harry, ni sa magie qui s'échappait par vagues, empoisonnant son esprit (_et celui d'Harry_). Il était enragé. _Jaloux_.

Harry le fixa, avec ses grands yeux vides. Théo n'avait sans doute pas le droit d'exiger ça de lui, pas quand il l'avait rejeté à peine quelques jours (_semaines?_) plus tôt. Le Survivant s'était laissé faire, comme une poupée sans vie, se laissait être plaqué contre un mur, malmené. Tout comme il avait laissé Ginny Weasley lui faire un enfant. Tout comme il était en train d'accepter un mariage dont il n'avait pas envie.

Harry tenta mollement de protester parce que malgré tout, il était le Survivant, Celui qui a vaincu, le tueur du plus grand mage noir du vingtième siècle... Parce que oui, Théo n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi, de lui ordonner de laisser tomber Ginny pour... Pourquoi au fait ?

« Mais... C'est mon fils... » Murmura-t-il. Théodore dut pencher son visage pour pouvoir l'entendre et cette protestation vaine ne fit que l'enrager encore plus.

« _Non_. Ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est le fils de Ginny Weasley. Tu lui as donné du sperme, soit. Ça ne te donne pas le devoir de t'en occuper, ni de te marier avec elle. Tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur, sa famille ne suit pas les traditions et _bordel_ tu es le Survivant. »

« Et qu'est-ce ça peut te foutre exactement ?! » S'écria soudain Harry. Il se débattit et Théodore faillit le lâcher sous la surprise. Mais il reprit trop rapidement ses esprits pour qu'Harry puisse se dégager et Théo _serra_ plus son poing contre le cou de sa victime. La magie d'Harry se joignait à la sienne à présent.

Théodore haletait. C'était une sensation étrange, qui se répandait dans son corps. La magie tourbillonnait autour d'eux et c'était... _grisant_.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. » Chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Tu me l'a dit. Tu en as pleuré même, toi qui n'as plus d'émotions. Tu ne montres tes sentiments qu'avec moi. Tu n'aimes pas cette petit garce qui se croît tout permis. Tu es un animal nocturne. Tu cherches la _noirceur_. Elle ne peut pas te donner ce que tu recherches Harry. »

_Moi je peux_.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Leur magie dictaient leurs paroles, leurs faits et gestes. Elles leur glissaient des suggestions attirantes à l'esprit. Théodore succombait. _Mais sa magie est tellement exaltante... Elle semble si bonne... Je veux la goûter... Je veux le goûter lui..._

« Tu es mon roi. Tu es tout ce que je peux désirer. » Murmura Théodore. Son front humide de transpiration se colla contre celui d'Harry. « Tu es Mordred, le dernier héritier d'Avalon et je suis le Chevalier qui te mènera jusqu'au trône. Je suis l'épée qui tranchera tes ennemis pour toi, le bouclier qui prendra les coups à ta place. Ma bouche répétera tes paroles, mes oreilles n'entendront que tes ordres. Mes yeux ne verront, ne _voient_ que toi. »

La bouche d'Harry trouva la sienne et la magie _explosa de joie. _A ce niveau-là, Théo se foutait d'où ils étaient, de ce qu'il voulait faire ou dire à l'origine. Il n'y avait plus que les lèvres d'Harry, la langue d'Harry, les mains d'Harry.

_Harry, Mordred, ton roi. Ton monde._

* * *

Les mois passèrent. Neuf mois, longs et tranquilles, courts et furieux. Harry lui avait tranquillement expliqué qu'il _savait_ que l'enfant était le sien. Sa magie le lui avait dit. Il lui avait aussi dit que le loup blanc qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars, serait certainement cet enfant.

Théodore était prêt à aller tuer Ginny Weasley sur le champ. Tout plutôt que de voir son roi mourir. Mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Tout comme autrefois ma mère m'a laissé seul dans le monde des humains, je le laisserai seul juge des portes d'Avalon. Il choisira sa destinée, et je lui fais confiance pour bien choisir. » Puis il se mit à chantonner l'ancienne prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort et Théodore réalisa qu'Harry était fou.

La magie l'avait corrompu, tordu, brisé. Théodore avait recollé les morceaux – mal. Les avait jeté sur le sol en rejetant l'amour d'Harry une première fois. L'influence des Weasley n'avait sans doute pas aidé et désormais, Harry était sans espoir.

Et peut-être que Théo était fou lui aussi, mais il décida qu'il s'en foutait.

Il était l'arme et le fourreau, le bouclier et la monture. Si son roi voulait laisser la menace vivre, alors Théodore s'assurerait simplement qu'elle ne se rapprocherait jamais assez pour en être vraiment une.

« Théodore ? L'enfant est né. Je veux le voir. » Lui murmure Harry. Les bras minces entourent ses épaules et le font retomber sur le lit, enter les jambes d'Harry. Il sourit, et leurs magies (_qui ne font presque plus qu'une de toute façon, parce que Théodore n'est pas censé utiliser la sienne, il n'est qu'une batterie de secours, lui doit trouver Excalibur_) les poussent à s'embrasser. C'est plus doux que leur premier, mais tout aussi intense.

Théo se demande régulièrement si c'est la même sensation que s'il était drogué. Peut-être. Mais c'est la plus belle sensation du monde, cette satisfaction dans son estomac quand il plaque Harry contre le lit et commence à le déshabiller pour vénérer chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Nous irons demain. » Répondit-il.

* * *

Il y avait un air de tension dans la pièce. Ou alors c'était juste Théodore. La rousse dormait profondément dans son lit d'hôpital. Sa main reposait sur son ventre de nouveau plat. Théodore avait du mal à croire que cette femme avait vraiment hébergé une vie en elle pendant neuf mois. _Une partie d'Harry_. Peut-être. Mais peu importe que l'enfant soit le fils d'Harry ou non, il représentait une menace pour Avalon, pour Mordred. Et sa magie lui chuchotait déjà de tuer le nourrisson endormi dans son berceau, d'éradiquer celui qui deviendrait sans aucun doute _l'ennemi_.

« Ne t'en fais pas Théo. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. » Murmura Harry. La main blanche de son roi serra la sienne et Théodore inspira profondément. Harry était trop gentil, trop innocent. Sa magie ne l'avait pas encore corrompue suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne le besoin de Théo de détruire le moindre danger qui se dressait devant eux.

_Harry est parfait, c'est ton roi._ Lui souffla la magie entrelacée entre leurs doigts. Oui oui. Harry était parfait.

Le Survivant s'approcha du berceau blanc sur la pointe des pieds, un air fasciné plaqué sur son visage. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire tendre et dans les yeux verts, il y avait une lueur d'affection naissante. C'était un problème. Lentement, Mordred sortit la baguette de Sureau, des étincelles crépitantes à sa pointe.

« Cet enfant... Albus Severus Potter Weasley. » Mais ce bambin n'était pas un Potter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. « Cet enfant, Théo... C'est celui qui me tuera. » Un lueur verte (_comme l'Avada Kadavra, mais c'était plus lent, plus doux, ce n'était pas le sort de la mort vicieux et rapide_) sortit de la relique et se dirigea sur le front lisse de l'enfant.

_Il ne va pas... ?_

Et pourtant si. Le plus lentement possible, en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant ou sa mère, Harry traça la célèbre cicatrice sur le front de son fils (_car il l'avait reconnu comme tel, en lui donnant son nom, c'était la volonté de la magie_). Un sourire ravi fleurit sur le visage du Survivant lorsqu'il termina son labeur. Parfait. Au centimètre près, elle était vraiment parfaite cette cicatrice, reconnut intérieurement Théodore.

« Tue la mère, Théo. » Ordonna doucement Harry en caressant la tête du bébé endormi. Il n'y avait que quelques cheveux, une ou deux mèches noires comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Noir comme les cheveux d'Harry.

Théodore n'eut aucune peine à la tuer. Elle dormait paisiblement et il n'eut qu'à lui enfoncer un coussin sur le visage. Elle bougea, gigota. Sa main droite jaillit et agrippa son poignet, pour lui faire lâcher prise. Sans résultat. Puis doucement, sans un bruit, Ginevra Weasley mourut. C'était une belle mort, pour une traîtresse à son sang, pour cette petite pimbêche qui pensait pouvoir séparer Mordred de son Chevalier. Théodore ricana et le son suffit à éveiller le nourrisson qui agita les bras en clignant ses grands yeux verts.

« Adorable petit. » Sourit Harry en laissant son petit doigts se faire saisir par une quenotte déterminée. « Quel dommage. J'aurai pu te prendre avec moi. Tu aurais fait un digne héritier. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque. L'enfant qui me tuera... »

« Pas si je le tue d'abord. » Lança Théo avec ferveur. Il avait sa baguette prête, mais le bambin le regarda et les yeux verts (_ce sont les mêmes qu'Harry, les mêmes que Mordred, ton roi..._) l'empêchèrent d'accomplir son geste.

Harry leur sourit et murmura un sort de sommeil à son fils. Une fois l'enfant endormi, il enlaça Théodore et respira avec passion l'odeur enivrante de leurs deux magies liées. C'était ça le destin, c'était ça la prophétie.

« L'enfant avec le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né quand mourra le septième mois. » Dit-il à l'oreille de Théodore qui frissonna. « Ce n'était pas moi, Théodore. C'était lui. Il me tuera. Mais peut-être que tu oublieras notre ressemblance. Peut-être qu'il sera tellement différent de moi que tu le tueras avant. »

_Oui. Oui mon roi. Oui Mordred._

Ils marchèrent ensemble hors de l'hôpital, main dans la main. C'était niais, digne d'un roman de gare écrit par une sorcière adolescente, songea Théodore. Et pourtant, il avait envie de chanter, parce qu'Harry était enfin à lui, parce qu'ils étaient _libres_, parce qu'ils partaient à Avalon.

« J'espère qu'il y aura des gens pour t'apprendre à te battre correctement. » Lui dit Harry avec un clin d'œil. Théodore sourit.

Il s'entraînerait. Il était né pour ça après tout – il le savait désormais. Et si un jour un adolescent aux yeux verts, à la chevelure noire de jais et avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front se présentait devant lui, il n'hésiterait plus.

_Harry Potter est mort. Longue vie à Mordred, dernier roi d'Avalon, conquérant d'Albion !_

* * *

Voilà. j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ?


End file.
